


masks

by sooksjns



Series: Fools [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi POV, Implied/Referenced Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooksjns/pseuds/sooksjns
Summary: short snipplets for one week





	masks

**Author's Note:**

> hey, new stuffs. Each short story will be in different parts.

Kurusu Akira should not be alive.

He has far too many masks for a simple individual and has perfected each of their past personalities. Yet, his friends don’t give a damn about it.

That seems to be the case for a Wild Card, the detective guessed.


End file.
